bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
All 4 One
All 4 One is the name of Jeanne's trademark four purple and silver guns. They are christened with the names Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan. They are based on a Parabellum pistol in design, though the barrel has been heavily modified to accommodate melee-based combat. Attached to the underside of each pistol's grip is a little plush cat, with each one corresponding to one of the four primary characters in the literary work, "The Three Musketeers." In the first game, the ornaments were pink-white feathers, with the handheld gun's feathers being long and each attached to a large ring, and the heel gun's feathers being short, stiff, and directly protruding from the grip. In-Game Description "Four powerful handguns, crafted by the famed demon-smith, Rodin, and crowned with the names Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan. Pushing one's magical powers to their limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible." How to Obtain These four handguns are automatically given to Jeanne after Chapter I by Rodin. Unique Traits All 4 One functions exactly like Scarborough Fair. Using a Dodge Offset (holding or while dodging) will cause the handguns to fire numerous rounds as Jeanne flips out of harm's way. All bullets fired by All 4 One will ricochet off of surfaces at least once and attempt to hit nearby enemies. When compared to other weapons available in the game their damage is a bit low, but their flexibility of being both efficient in melee and ranged combat make them quite valuable throughout the game's duration. Bullet Climax: Jeanne will stand motionless and take aim of allowing the player to manually aim at various enemies on the screen around her. Charge Modifier: Holding down the corresponding attack button will cause Jeanne to fire off five shots before transitioning into her next attack. This allows All 4 One to accumulate combo points easily on smaller or slower Angels, or deal damage at safe distance from more dangerous enemies. Gallery 3927841950 1ec7523749.jpg|Concept design for Bayonetta. All 4 One concept art (Bayo2).jpg|The new tassel designs for Bayonetta 2 a-l.jpg a-p.jpg Trivia *D'Artagnan, and his friends Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, are the main characters of Alexandre Dumas' famous novel The Three Musketeers. A further reference to the novel is the inscription on Jeanne's guns reading "Tous pour un, un pour tous", "All for one, one for all", the famous motto of the musketeers. Also visible upon the firearms is the original French title of the book, Les Trois Mousquetaires. As a reference to the original literature, the cat doll representing Porthos is plumper than the others, the effect of the character's indulgent lifestyle. *The feathers that are attached to each of the four guns are said to have belonged to Angels that Jeanne has slain. *To contrast with Bayonetta's Scarborough Fair, All 4 One was specifically given a more complex design and appearance. *Like Scarborough Fair, you technically cannot unequip All 4 One while playing as Jeanne, as holding down the X/Square/Y (360/PS3/Wii U respectively) Button will cause her to draw one of the guns and fire at her target. *In Bayonetta 2 the attachments on All 4 One are different colored Musketeer cats. A Blue one (d'Artagnan), a Red one (Athos), a Green one (Porthos) and a Yellow one (Aramis). *In Bayonetta 2 during flashback sequences depicting past events, as a part of a bug, both Jeanne and Bayonetta can be seen wielding the guns on their feet with the guns' new tassels. =Navigation= fr:Tous pour un Category:Weapons Category:Jeanne's weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Character Specific Weapons